Seven Deadly Sins: Lust
by McSatan
Summary: Emma is getting magic lessons from Regina and accidentally stumbles upon a mysterious vial. Will be multi-chaptered, not finished yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is for Swan Queen week on tumblr.

Full disclosure, this is my first OUAT fic and I haven't watched a ton of the show. First two seasons only then on and off after that. So might not be completely accurate as to canon.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not good._

Sheriff Swan was in deep shit; she realized it as soon as she glanced at the clock. Nearly two hours late, she leaped out of her desk, grabbed her things and sprinted out the door.

As Emma pulled up to the Storybrooke graveyard she braced herself for what was sure to come. She walked slowly towards the vault about halfway, then stopping to turn around and walk back to her car. The easy solution would just be to get back in her car, go home and forget about this whole thing but then again she was not one to just walk away. Her strengthened resolved gave Emma a spring in her step as she swiveled her heel to walk back towards the vault with her head held high.

When Emma entered she felt the temperature drop. Her skin prickled up with goosebumps and she wished she hadn't been in such a rush that she forgot her jacket. "Uhhh anyone home? Regina?" She approached the main room with a slight apprehension. There were candles lining the entire room and the heat emanating from them was pleasant. No longer freezing but not yet warm Emma let out a small shudder.

"Miss Swan. You. Are. Late." And just like that a little piece of her confident facade crumbled. Regina's back was towards Emma so she couldn't make out what Regina was doing. "When I say 5 pm sharp I do not mean 5:05 nor do I mean 4:55 and I certainly do not mean 7 pm."

Emma gritted her teeth, she hated that condescending tone she used on her. Somedays she just wanted to slap that smug sense of superiority off her stupid, gorgeous, Evil Queen face. "You're lucky I don't get my feelings hurt that easily Regina. Or else..."

Regina pivoted around and looked directly into Emma's eyes "Or else what, Savior?" she smirked, knowing Emma had nothing to back her threat. "Or else you'll use your magic on me? The same magic that I'm supposed to teach you how to do, a lesson that was supposed to happen two hours ago?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't have been late if you didn't bury me in paperwork! I was up to my ass in a mountain of papers that I was doing. For you. The ones that you had to get TO-DAY apparently even though it was a week late anyway." Emma said as she pointed animatedly at the mayor.

"Would you like a pat on the back? An award for doing your job?" Emma was no longer cold, she was steaming. Face flushed with anger.

"I could just..." ' _slap you or kiss you'_ she furrowed her brows confused as to why her brain thought that it was an appropriate thought for this moment. Emma was exasperated but someone would have to concede and it seemed like it was going to have to be her. It was her fault, she was late after all. "Look. I didn't come here to fight. Obviously. I'm really sorry for being late Regina but I did finish the papers you asked for."

"Well then Swan. Try not to be late in the future. No matter how much paper work you have." Emma rolled her eyes inwardly. So much for accepting her apology in the most non-accepting way ever, classic Evil Queen. Regina turned her back to Emma again re-focusing her efforts on whatever she had in front of her, "Anyway, it's not due for a few days. So you really got it to me early."

"What." Emma shook her head. Now was not the time to get into it again. "Eugh nevermind. So. Abooooooout that magic lesson..."

"I'm quite busy right now Miss Swan. You didn't expect me to just wait around for you to show up whenever, did you?" Suddenly there was a loud crackling sound that released a light cloud of orange smoke into the air. Regina was working on a spell or potion of some sort, Emma gathered. The aroma from the smoke filled the room and it smelled of fresh lavender and berries. It was soothing and relaxing. It put Emma more at ease, despite the small tiff that the two just had.

"Ooook. I guess I'll leave you to whatever it is you're doing then. Good lesson, thanks teach." As she started down the hall she heard Regina speak up.

"Wait." she sighed. "Give me a couple minutes to finish up and we can do a short lesson. Just sit down and don't touch anything."

Emma perked up, "Really?" she asked grinning. "Thanks Regina." Looking around the room she saw not one comfortable place to sit, so she opted to stand and take in the room around her. Emma had never been down here long enough to familiarize herself with the place. The smell from the potion Regina was working on still lingered in the air but underneath that Emma could make out the faint scent of Regina's perfume, and the musty smell of old spell books and tomes that lined part of the room.

Her eyes fixated on an open cabinet that was crammed full of various containers filled with god knows what and odd looking trinkets and objects. One set of objects caught her eye. At the very center of it all was a grouping of vials, presumably part of a collection. All of a different color, deep, glowing and swirling. Entrancing. Emma turned away but had a strong urge to look back at it. Instead she focused on other aspects of the room.

Letting her mind wander her thoughts turned to Regina. So much had changed between them. Of course there was still the constant verbal fighting but at they weren't literally at each other's throats anymore. Emma idly entertained the idea that they could one day be good friends. Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part, but Emma really did enjoy Regina's company, at least sometimes. Times like when they're together with Henry, teaming up to fight whatever it was that was plaguing the town at the time, or even just when they aren't bickering, like right now. Although Emma had to admit, sometimes when fighting with Regina her body would buzz with a rush of adrenaline. It excited her in a few different ways, but she would never admit that out loud. However their fights nearly always ended anti-climatically, someone would intervene, or one of them would back down in light of more important matters, and it left Emma... unsatisfied. To be amped up all for nothing was frustrating to say the least.

Audibly Emma sighed forcing herself back into the present moment, "How much longer Regina?"

"This needs my full attention Swan, and unless you want this brew to blow up in our faces I suggest you keep quiet."

"Ok fine." She crossed her arms and resumed her investigation of the vault. It wasn't long before her gaze settled back to the open cabinet, specifically the set vials. Everything around it paled and dulled in comparison. It compelled her to get closer, to pick one up, and to open it. Despite being unopened for lifetimes the top came off easily and immediately the room was filled with a musky sweet scent. Tendrils of vapor escaped the bottle and Emma got a concentrated dose. "Whoa..."

As soon as Regina registered the aroma coming from Emma's side of the room, there was a sinking feeling in her gut, something not good had happened and she mentally kicked herself for allowing the incompetent savior access to her vault. "What did you do?" she rushed to the blonde's side to snatch the vial from her hand. In the process Regina too was exposed to the vapor before she was able to cap it and put it in its rightful place; Regina, however, didn't notice, as she was too preoccupied with locking up her cabinet and getting ready to tear the so called Savior a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Does get a little spicy (sexual references) but rating should still be ok. Thanks for reading. Might end it with this chapter.

Chapter 2: Lust

Emma was leaning head down against the wall closest to the cabinet. She was knocked back by the fumes and still slightly dazed by the entire thing.

"God, Swan. I can't turn my back on you for five minutes without you causing trouble! What part of don't touch do you not comprehend?" she exclaimed, whipping around to face the incompetent blonde.

With half lidded eyes she started to mumble an apology, "Sorry Regina, I don't know..." She stopped short as her eyes raised to meet with Regina's. They were shimmering, blazing with anger. She was magnificent. She had always seen it in her, as the other woman was always radiating beauty and magnificence, but seeing it now the blonde wasn't sure she could go on not acting upon her feelings. "Regina..." she breathed, her heartbeat increased rapidly, face flush and body temperature rising.

When Emma whispered her name Regina could feel her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly very light headed and dizzy Regina stumbled backwards finding the hard marble table with her back. Her hands went back to catch herself and was surprised at the cool relief that shuddered through her body as she rested on the icey marble block. Was it hot in here? She felt delirious as if she had came down with the flu, hard. "Emma... What's happening?" Her head was heavy and fuzzy as her eyes trailed up Emma, taking her time to appreciate how the jeans she was wearing tightly clung to the curve of her hips and thighs, and noticing how the top few buttons of her top were unbuttoned tastefully revealing the upper curves of her breasts. Easier to rip off. All other thoughts left her brain, the only thing on it was the blonde standing across from her and how she needed to get on top of her.

There were a few feet of distance between the two of them but they could feel each other's heat. They said nothing to each other for a few moments. Then Regina closed the distance between them. There was a voice in the queen's head screaming at her to snap out of it, to think about what's happening, but it was muted by the burning ache she felt in her body. She could feel it in Emma too. Neither of them could think, only act.

In one fluid motion Regina's lips met with Emma's. The sensation of Emma's fingers running through her hair only encouraged the brunette to deepen the kiss. Groping hands found Emma's backside.

With a fistful of Regina's hair Emma firmly pulled, exposing the queen's smooth neck. The blonde buried her face into the crook of her neck, planting searing kisses along the way. She could feel Regina's low moan vibrating on her lips. Gently the blonde sucked and nipped at the queen's neck eliciting more soft moans from the gorgeous woman. "Emma. I need you."

"God yes." She could scarcely believe this was happening but did not question it. She pulled away and planted her lips back on the queen's while simultaneously working the zipper on Regina's side. Her skirt dropped revealing a black lacy thong combined with thigh high stockings. She had often imagined what was underneath the mayor's formal outfits and she was proud to find out that she had not been too far off.

Regina snaked her hands up Emma's front and for a second tried to undo each button. With the growing heat between her legs, her patience wore thin. Opting for the faster approach she broke away from Emma for a brief second to rip her shirt off. Buttons went flying. Emma growled, she was going to do to her what Regina did to her shirt, "Ms. Mayor. I'm going to ravage you."

xxx

It wasn't until they were both on the floor collapsed into each other from exhaustion that they realized the full extent of their actions. It was an odd feeling, decidedly not one similar to a drunken one night stand. There was full clarity on the events that transpired but how it happened was unclear.

"That was..." Regina said still nestled in Emma's arms.

"Incredible?" the blonde finished. Emma unconsciously held her breath, hoping that this moment would never pass but she could already feel Regina fidgeting next to her. The moment had passed and Regina untangled herself from the blonde and propped herself up on her arm to face Emma. It took everything the blonde had not to look down and ogle the exposed queen. She wanted to commit every inch of her body to memory.

"We were under some sort of spell Emma. And while yes, it was altogether a..." she strained with finding an appropriate word. "good time, we don't know if there will be long term consequences. I'm not even sure what happened. I don't think I've ever exercised such lack of self control in my life."

"So what you're saying is that you often have to exercise self control around me?" Emma asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eugh. Swan this is serious."

"So... can I take that as a yes?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miss Swan. I very often have the urge to smack you upside the head but I don't. Now that's an immeasurable amount of self control."

"We just had crazy awesome sex and we're still on a 'Miss Swan' name basis? You weren't shy about screaming my name just a few minutes ago." The only response she got was a piercing glare. "Come on Gina."

"Don't call me that." She said, curtly ending the banter. "We have more important things to think about. Like what the hell you were messing with." Regina got up and with a flick of her hand was dressed and immaculate as if nothing had happened. Emma on the other hand had a wild case of sex hair, smudged makeup and clothes that were either wrinkled or ripped.

Emma really wanted to talk about what happened but decided to drop it, for now. They were going to discuss it a different time, she would make sure of that. As Emma went to pick up her clothes strewn randomly about, Regina went to her cabinet to investigate.


End file.
